Truths Upon Truths Upon Steering Wheels
by SexxyNinja
Summary: Wes has to tell Travis a truth, but he'd rather keep it to himself. Dr. Ryan on the case! Pretty fluffy, but rated T for some language.


**Hmm, I forgot the Author's note I-Don't-Own-It bit for a second there. Whoops! But really now, I beg for reviews of my first published fanfiction! **

**Ok, one last note and then I'm done :) A couple of people had reviewed this and noticed that I said Travis' eyes were brown *sheepish grin*. I fixed it, but I wanted to thank an anonymous reviewer and zee425 for pointing that out to me! I'm going to go hide under a rock now! Yay!**

"Wes, it seems you haven't shared a truth with Travis yet" Dr. Ryan noted. Wes squirmed in his seat, much to Travis' amusement. He had hoped she had forgotten. Apparently not.

"Well, go on. It's not that hard. Start by telling him something you learned this week." Wes squirmed harder. _Oh, God, _he thought, _she knows. She knows and she's going to make me say it out loud. Damn you, you observant Amazonian demon-woman of a therapist! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT! OUT-_

"Wes? Is something bothering you?" Dr. Ryan asked placidly. Wes shook his head and sighed inwardly. He knew he was going to have to say something sometime. He opened his mouth, looking at the floor instead of at his partner.

"Now, now, get in the truth telling position, please" The therapist encouraged. Travis hopped up, eager to please the woman just so he could have a dream of a hope of a chance to try and hope for a chance to sleep with her_. _Wes felt a pang of irritation- _no, face it, its jealousy. Damn it.-_ as he stood and faced Travis, about a foot away and not looking him in the eye. Dr. Ryan hid a smile as she began coaxing them together.

"Closer…." Wes inched forward all of a centimeter "..toes touching, Wes." Now he was at about six inches "…better, keep going…" two inches. _There, that's as close as I'm getting, and you can't make me get any- shit._ Travis took it upon himself to close the distance between them and was now staring at Wes with an odd mixture of defiance, amusement, and curiosity that would have been funny in any other situation.

"Now, Wes, tell Travis what it is you've learned this week, something he doesn't know, something you're a little afraid to tell him." Wes shifted his weight, still not meeting his partner's eyes, thinking _just do it, you won't get out of this until you do just man up, grow a pair, and-_

"Wes, look at me. What is it, man?" Wes' head snapped up and he found himself staring into Travis' eyes, a striking blue full of consternation. Wes steeled himself to spill his guts (whether literally or metaphorically, he wasn't sure yet) as Travis bit his lip in anticipation-

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't oh God, now he's biting his lip harder what do I do I can't take it anymore good God, Wes be a man! A MAN! _Throwing up his hands in exasperation and growling in the back of his throat, Wes leaned forward and pressed his lips against Travis'. Travis stood stalk still, frozen from shock. _He hates me now. I just know it. _

Wes pulled away, and bolted for the door, either not hearing or not acknowledging Travis' cry of, "Wes! Wait, hold on!" He ran instead, running to the one thing he found solace in besides his lawn- his car. He jumped into the driver's seat, locked all the doors, and sat there, hating himself.

"How could I have been so stupid? That has got to be the worst decision I have ever made!" Wes groaned, his face planted into the steering wheel.

"Hey now, I just might get insulted! I happen to think you have excellent taste." Wes looked out the window to see Travis smiling down at him through the glass. Wes groaned again, raising his head to glare woefully at the man interrupting his sorrow and humiliation.

"Please, just don't. Rejecting me is fine and expected, but please don't harass me about the whole ordeal. I can't do that with you okay?" Wes returned his head to his steering wheel. Only to snap it back up again at the sound of a loud guffaw from outside his door.

"Wes, you kissed me in front of our entire group! I was NOT expecting that! I was expecting you to come up with something new to hate about me, or a new ding in your car door you found! And, you ran off before I could kiss you back!" Travis glanced warmly down at the pitiful figure still face hugging his steering wheel.

"If you unlocked the doors, and came out the car, we couild do it all over again, only this time I won't be surprised and will tell you how I really feel." Those were the magic words. Wes was up and out of the car in less than two seconds, a record beaten only by the time it took Travis to pin his partner against the car door and kiss him senseless. After a moment, the two pulled away from each other, smiling.

"I bet Dr. Ryan wasn't expecting _that_," Wes said happily, a mood Travis attributed not only to the kiss they shared, but to his partner's pleasure in getting one over on the doctor.

"No, I bet she wasn't," Travis said, and suddenly he began to giggle (not the word he would have chosen, but that's what he did). Wes' brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"I can tell the make and model of your car by the steering wheel imprint on your face!"


End file.
